Infieles bajo la luna
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Viñeta inspirada en la canción "Infieles bajo la luna" de Don Omar. Se tocan sin pudor, pues el sudor los empujó a tanta pasión... Lime!


**Cortísimo fic sobre la canción "Infieles bajo la luna" del gran maestro Don Omar ^^**

**Lo que aparece en cursiva es la letra de la canción, a partir de ahí invento una historia en relación a la canción, con frases cogidas de ésta.**

**INFIELES BAJO LA LUNA**

**Don Omar**

_Le exita el beso ajeno, Es el pecado pleno, A ella le exita la ropa ajena, Pues se siente llena, El sudor le mata los cuerpos, Se sienten como muertos, Al amor lo dejaron preso... Son infieles... Bajo la luna, Él no quiere a ninguna Y ella solo busca una… Una cintura donde desbordar sus locuras, Una aventura que pronto terminará en tortura... Infieles … Seducidos por el dembow, solo, Y esa cancion que los cuerpo les motivo, Se tocan sin pudor, pues el sudor, Los empujó a tanta pasión, Se besan sin control, no hay condición… Para el amor, por que ya se nota la ocasión, Si hay protecion, una habitacion, ve a la accion. Bajo la luna... Él no quiere a ninguna Y ella solo busca una… Una cintura donde desbordar sus locuras Una aventura que pronto terminará en tortura Infieles … bajo la luna El corazón desconecta, no se tocan, Sólo son dos cuerpos, no se aman, Almas gemelas, fantasmas que vagan, Y entre letras de canciones Multiplican su aventura. Bajo la luna... Él no quiere a ninguna Y ella solo busca una… Una cintura donde desbordar sus locuras Una aventura que pronto terminará en tortura Somos infieles tú y yo… Tú y yo… _

**_by Pandora Lover:_**

Bella irrumpe en la discoteca cogida con orgullo pero sin cariño del brazo de Jake, se siente especial porque atrae la mirada de los hombres, la excita saber que la observan como algo inalcanzable. Camina entre el bullicio, entre los cuerpos que se contusionan tratando de bailar, recorre con la mirada el local en busca de algo que la haga sentir llena.

Edward se mueve acorde al dembow que suena en la sala, desperdigándose entre las personas que bailan a su alrededor, queriendo perderse en cada uno de los cuerpos de las muchachas que lo rodean. Está dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la primera que lo guíe, por beber de su cuerpo y su pasión.

Entonces Bella clava sus ojos en un hombre que baila rodeado de mujeres y sabe, sin ninguna duda, que es él, el destinado a hacerla completa. Logra zafarse de su acompañante excusándose con mentiras y se retira discreta pero explosiva hacia donde Edward se encuentra bailando con tantas otras que sabe que no tienen nada que hacer contra ella.

Edward la mira con un deseo mal disimulado, muriéndose por dentro por sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, por irrumpir en su interior y descargar toda su excitación sobre ella. La observa atentamente mientras se dirige sin distracciones hacia él y, una vez que Bella lo tiene frente, pega su cuerpo contra el de Edward, visiblemente excitada con el contacto ajeno.

Bailan más que pegados, tocándose sin pudor seducidos por la música, motivando sus cuerpos a lo prohibido. El sudor del roce de sus cuerpos y el baile subido de tono los incita a la pasión.

A Bella le excita la ropa ajena, el roce peligroso del desconocido. Sus besos la alimentan, haciéndola sentir viva en el pecado. Edward sabe lo que les espera y no siente ningún temor, si acaso, se siente más que confiado a pesar de haberla visto del brazo de otro.

Se retiran sin ningún disimulo, presos del deseo y la excitación que se encierra en ambos, sabiendo que no pueden aguantar más. Penetran en una habitación cualquiera, ni siquiera se molestan en mirar alrededor, la pasión se descontrola, y ellos con ella.

Se besan sin control, sin condición para el amor, dejando al sentimiento encerrado, desconectando corazones. Sólo son dos cuerpos, no se aman. Y comparten su experiencia como almas gemelas, con un mismo objetivo: descargar su pasión y excitación en el cuerpo ajeno. Edward no quiere a ninguna y Bella sólo busca una cintura donde desbordar sus locuras.

El sudor baña sus cuerpos desnudos, provocando un mayor ardor. El eco del dembow de la discoteca multiplica su aventura, el temor a ser descubiertos descarga en ellos adrenalina.

Son infieles bajo la luna, un juego que no tardará en convertirse en tortura.

* * *

**No creo que sea un fic con mucho éxito, ya que no mucha gente conoce esta hermosa canción ni le gusta el Reggaeton. Pero la tenía escrita desde hace tiempo (poniendo "él" y "ella" en donde ahora pone "Edward" y "Bella") y tenía que subirla.**

**Porque simplemente es una increíble canción, un increíble Don Omar, el maestro del Reggaeton :)**

**R&R**


End file.
